Common Values
by Cissys-missy
Summary: Bellatrix detests Narcissa's marriage, in all entirety. In her own deranged way, she decides to help her darling sister. With her plan to soon knock Lucius out of the picture trouble peaks through the cracks disheveled. Warnings for violence, dark themes, and blackcest. Basically this is a Cissatrix fanfic. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A foul aggression beset the Malfoy couple. They glowered across from one another, separated by the ebony surface of their dining room table. Tension only built as they slowly picked at their meal, and it did not go without notice. It's heaviness of energy was even dwelling, in the parlor, where Bellatrix sat. And it seeped out from the dining room nearby.

No amount of firewhiskey could drown her out from it. The woman cringed in the leather chair, eyes set upon the roaring fireplace. Bellatrix was not impressed. Her knuckles clenched onto the glass in her hand. She was growing exhausted of hearing her sorry excuse of a brother in law shout and complain about her dear sister. Everything was heard crystal clear - the couple hadn't even considered a silencing charm this time while they fought.

On the edge of their hostility, baby Draco's cry grew louder, wailing throughout the great and hallow space. The startle caused a grating disturbance, which had Narcissa's nerves tense. She was quick to push out from the table and respond to her child. Drooling and weepy he demanded to be held at once.

"Oh, Draco. Hush now. Shush shush." She rocked gently in place, lulling him calm. Then, she caught sight of Lucius once again. He shoved another spoonful of soup into his mouth, holding his head tilt high up, like an irking bother was below him. "Narcissa I think the boy has had enough. Take him out now, would you?" He asked.

A sigh arose from Narcissa, and she argued, "He's your son too, Lucius, It's not like I'm the only parent in Draco's life."

Her husband was not pleased. His eyes bore into her with a scorning hold.

Nothing else was said before Narcissa was treading away from the scene. She sniffled, a dry sound, quiet enough so Lucius wouldn't hear. Her son was curled, rest against her chest and listening to the even drum of her heartbeat.

The opportunity of loneliness was taken at once. Lucius gathered himself together, along with his belongings. Tonight he'd need somewhere else to stay, and The Three Broomsticks would have to suffice. He disapparated with a crack. The maneuver left his robes unkept, he searched both pockets only to find himself without a wand. Weighing out chance it was decided he wouldn't need it; not here at least. This was his haven; it was the place he was promised to be waited upon with a smile. The man pushed through the doors with ease and a taught young woman ushered him in. Seating the man to a secluded bit away from commotion. "Firewhisky, would you bring me a bottle, Miss?" He ordered, coolly.

Meanwhile, in the den Narcissa rocked back and forth, hushing quietly to Draco while he toyed easily with locks of her hair. The two looked peaceful as ever, craning against each other. She kissed at his forehead, lips pressed soft against him.

Bella watched her rock the baby from the door. Head tilted to rest against the wooden frame. She watched with comfort in the sight of them dancing to the crackling fire. The witch couldn't help smiling. She plopped herself down aside Narcissa and Draco. Fingers dully traced the hem of her skirt.  
"I haven't seen you like this in awhile, Cissy," Bellatrix said.  
Narcissa's blank expression smoothed into one, more recognizable. "I haven't felt like this in awhile." She said.

Bellatrix nodded, and stepped one full stride closer.

Narcissa eyed her sister carefully in the warm fire-lit space. And then, she continued, "I love him, Bella. . .He's my husband. I love him."

Bellatrix eyes glanced upward in her annoyance. And she lazed her head into the palm of her hands. "Unfortunately," she groaned.

"Please don't do this now. . .Not now." Narcissa spoke.

"He doesn't deserve you, Cissy." Bellatrix sighed.

Then, the madam Malfoy scorned. "Who's to say what I deserve? You know I can see the matter clear for myself."

"And that gives you all the more reason to leave," Bellatrix stated.

Narcissa bit sharp, manicured nails into the flesh of her palms. "My relationship with him has nothing to do with you."

"Really now?" Bellatrix laughed with hysteria. "It has nothing to do with me?" She raised her head up, stiff. "This whole situation only involves two people? I'm stuck listening to everything you two shout, but it has nothing to do with me, really? Oh pity. My mistake."

Her grasp loosened. She couldn't find it in herself to look at her sister now. "I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to be like this."

Bellatrix shook her head. "Cissy, When is this ever going to end..."

Narcissa collapsed, falling full weight into the sofa. "He and I are married," she stated firm. "Understand this now, I can't just leave him. It's not that easy."

There was an unnerving silence when neither had a word to say. Bellatrix stood from her seat, and turned in Narcissa's direction. "Yeah?" She asked, cold, questioning. "What's stopping you?"

"What's stopping me?" Narcissa's grating voice churned. She didn't respond clear, only hugged her son close and wiped tears away.  
Bellatrix raised a brow with curiosity. And Narcissa shrugged her aside. "I think it's time I put Draco to bed now."

"Just think about what I've said," She stood, heedful of her manner, and brushed past Narcissa. "My dearest, Cissy. Just think about what I've said."  
Narcissa paused a moment with a look that was far away. She nodded her head stiffly. Almost a sad gesture.

Bellatrix combed a strand of platinum out of Narcissa's face. And kissed soft at her cheek. "You need some rest."

Now, she stood alone.

Something had to be done. She couldn't let her baby sister rest unsettled in such a marriage. It seemed ridiculous. And left her with a feeling, cringe-worthy.  
She slipped her cloak over her body, and threw the hood in place. Her dagger tucked with ease into the side of one boot, ready for combat. Then, with a crack she dissaperated, intent on meeting up with a certain lowly wizard. Lucius was one of the most predictable of all, which truly made him an easy target. Out for a drink, alone. And after dinner. There's not wonder Bellatrix could find him so instantly.

Under the hood of her cloak, eyes dark as night bore into him. He cowered. Steps coincided backward as Bellatrix threatened into him. But then he made an effort to look gathered and held himself strong. His balance halted Bellatrix in place. She poked a long finger at his chest and sneered hatred, biting her teeth together.  
"You're pathetic, Lucius." His brows raised, unexpected. But this behavior was known of the witch. Bellatrix was notorious.

He grasped tight at her arms to hold her away from reach. And chuckled. "You're causing a scene, Bella."

"I don't care if I'm causing a bloody scene!" Bellatrix growled. She forced him off and leered at his smug grin.

This only caused him to draw together his wit. He looked down upon her as he was taller. "Neither do I, if we're being honest. I find it entertaining."

"Are you trying to provoke me?" She breathed.

He merely shook his head. "I really don't need to try."

"Let's not forget you have that golden reputation to uphold."

Lucius didn't deny this, nor did he confirm. Instead his grin slowly faded. He reached one arm out to Bellatrix. "I think it's about time we have a little talk."  
She continued to throw daggers with both eyes.

His free hand extended for the goblet beside him. "Outside." Lucius said, collectively. Bellatrix heaved a breath, and the two began to walk outside.

Nothing about the scene was delicate. Wind howled and cried torturous sounds over the Three Broomsticks. Both Lucius and Bellatrix felt it's chill. It formed around their bodies inches apart.

He glowered above the witch, edged into a cool facade. "You've never been particularly fond of me."

Bellatrix smirked amusement at this. And began to laugh. "That's an understatement. The day you were married to my sister I began to loathe you." She circled Lucius with her wand held tight in grasp. She jabbed the tip at his shoulder-blade and held it there still. Except for the low grunt his voice gave, he barely reacted.


	2. Chapter 2

A clouded sky painted the night black, only lit by the waning moon that peaked out every so often. Around Hogsmeade, few pumpkin lanterns were set out by witches and wizards more apt to celebrate the season's offer.

But functioned to work light into the surroundings.

For Lucius it might've been a relief if Bellatrix couldn't see. He was powerful yes, but Bellatrix had the upper hand, she was enraged as ever. She held her grip tight, with claws digging into flesh. And he struggled to maneuver, once again aiming to push her aside. Lucius only knew to act above the witch- any witch for that matter.

Both were testing strength, arms entwined, pushing and shoving. Until finally Bella was sent falling backwards on her arse, against hard cobblestone. Two strides and Lucius stood above her. "Don't play the strong hold of a man, my dear Bella. It doesn't suit well on a lady," he teased.

Bellatrix flicked her wands tip, sending a stinging hex straight for him.

"Fuck you." She growled. At once she stood upon both feet, and dusted herself off at the arch of her back.

"I only speak the truth," Lucius chuckled. Deep amusement set as he watched Bella stumble on one heel. His mouth quirked smug at the edge.

"Well maybe you should learn to keep your mouth shut in its place," her rebuttal was voiced quick. And the sneer she gave lasted in an echo. Dark tresses of curly hair provided Bella with a curtain, she peaked through with narrowed eyes.

"You dare belittle me of all," She bantered. Her tone now shrieking. "You're weak, insolent! A joke of a wizard, you're an embarrassment and you dare to belittle me?" She stepped closer, until only a single breath stood between them.

Other than the sharp cold his grey eyes drew, he didn't respond. Hands pat over empty pockets- no wand. Bellatrix seemed to notice this, her moonlit face took on the form of something easy to fear; something malicious. Her . "Forgetting this?" She chimed to him. Head cocked to the left, the witch circled erring around Lucius' form and she pulled out at full length, his wand. "You're not really in the place to hold yourself above me."

The grin held moments ago vanished completely, stating the obvious. He was without defense. With Bellatrix at the other end of him, he curled fingers to sweaty palms. "Now, Bella. You wouldn't hurt me would you?"

Bellatrix raised a brow, and her bottom lip rest in a pout. "Tell me, Lucius? Why wouldn't I? There's no cause for me not to."

He combed with ease through platinum, until reaching the end of tousled long hair. Playing a card of conceited moral, he stood tall above, with supremacy. "Your reason could be the fact I'm wed to your sister, and father to a child. Bella, have you no heart to crush theirs?"

Hysterically, Bellatrix cackled with a deep jeering start.

"You mean the son you cast aside? The son who's at home now with his mother. They sit alone without their shining knight, because he's out drinking away sorrow. They would miss you very much, Lucius."

His head ducked, cowered aside.

"So I'm not with my family just now. That's no matter. I still work to support them which is plenty compared to what others can say."

Eyes rolled to Lucius' reasoning, and slowly Bellatrix edged closer. "Is that what gives you heart, Lucius," she scoffed. "That makes you the good guy, I bet it does."

Now, laughter erupted. Manic and cold. And it chilled the night, fading into howling wind.

Without a wand, he cast a hex. Which was the most he could do just now. He flicked and waved one hand, sending a scorch of pain to Bellatrix. She hissed, cursing under breath. Her wrist was now clutched, hugging against her chest. "Pathetic," she jeered. "Is that all I'm to expect of a Malfoy?" Lucius clenched knuckles into fists, and eyes flared. Almost defeated.

Yellow sparked from the wand's tip. And Lucius was dragged with force over cobblestone. Another flare cast shadows before it marked over his flesh. She stood above now, and pressed the full weight of her heel at his forearm, which now could hardly flinch.

"So you're here to kill me." He bit. "If death is what you wish of me, then do it. I trust you're capable."

The heel pressed down harder. Before releasing to kick. "Not worth it." Said Bellatrix, turning swift to walk away. "But I'll leave you a warning. If my sister cries so much as a single tear, you might be better off with the dementors. Do you still recall Azkaban?"

Narcissa, paced stretched winding corridors, stirring delved into her mind. Aimless in her travels she was lead to a familiar doorway, which she slipped into with ease. Her heels clicked over mahogany with each exaggerated stride. Her, in the confine of her bedchambers she could finally relieve the voice screaming dread inside. At first, it was only a short fit. A pillow was tossed edging close to the lit fire in her mantle. "Damn him." And Lucius' portrait fell too. "The lazy wretched excuse, I'm surprised he's managed to carry the weight of his own arse. To think the man can father the ministry, it's almost ironic!" She shouted into thin air, directing no one in particular, brooding and bantering.

Her hand motioned, cut through the atmosphere, knocking various objects down from their place upon the wall. A candleholder came unmounted, along with the vanity decor.

She wasn't sure if the situation itself were put to compromise, or her husband. Either way, the witch was absolutely pissed. And the firm hold of her bedchambers had to contain the damage. In the midst of all of this, Bellatrix returned to wander through mayhem.

Narcissa wouldn't have realized another's presence, if not for the tight grip that bit at her shoulder. "Ow!" She smacked a hand scolding her sister's.

Bellatrix gave a low chuckle.

"Looks like someone's had a bit much fun here... Without me, Narcissa?"

"It seems the world has somehow managed to turn in your absence." Narcissa drawled with boredom laced.

"Has it really?" Bellatrix tossed, equally matching a sarcasm that wouldn't fade. She picked up off the floor, a broken shard of glass. And began to examine it, dull eyed. "Quite the mess."

"We're speaking of the room? Or are you drawing metaphors here."

"A bit of both."

"Hm."

"Did you need me to help tidy up?"

"With?" She tilt her head, cocked to the left, facing Bellatrix who glanced over their surroundings.

"Let's start with the room." She grabbed Narcissa's arm, pulling her up to her feet. And pressed in serried warmth of two bodies joined close.

Narcissa jolted in response. She pushed away, eyes widened on her sharp features. Bellatrix couldn't see it, as she turned away, but a dead look held itself with ease. "I don't want your help," she panned. "Not with the room. Just leave it the bloody mess I've left it, alright."

Amusement churned now. And Bellatrix edged herself closer, as if to approach a baby fawn. Her voice dropped a sultry level, heard much more clear when she rest, chin to the other witches shoulder. "What can I help you with, sister? Anything at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Cool clay eyes blinked a wet crystal stream on a tired face - Narcissa's face. Her focus was heavily drawn onto the surrounding clutter. Scattered glass lay below her feet; it punctured under her weight, breaking into the thin material of satin slippers. When she cried out to the pain of it, Bellatrix grinned, carefully wiping a single tear of Narcissa's. Smooth fabric brushed at her cheek. Then, Narcissa pushed away. She seemed to be considering a stirring thought. Her lips pressed together as she let her wander over Bellatrix. "My dearest sister," She said with gentleness. "If you truly wish to help me, which I'm sure you do. I know you will. Right now I need you to get rid of my husband for awhile," She said, gently toying with a tangled lock of her sister's curled hair.

In search, Bellatrix pallid eyes bore into Narcissa's. Her head tilt to the side and the corner of her lips quirked. When she gathered a certain or hope, her chest raised slightly. The other witch mirrored her amusement in the reaction tugged out from Bella.

"Steer him away. That's all," Narcissa clarified. "It's not like I'm asking you to present his head to me on a silver platter."

" I would happily do both, if you asked," she grinned, facing upward. "What's the saying? killing two birds with one stone?"

"That won't be necessary," Narcissa said. "We have enough of a mess to tidy up now. The last thing we need is to be spilling and dragging blood with both of our hands."

"Cryptic...," Bellatrix stated, a pleased tone raised her voice. And then, her tone fell again. "Why is it you put up with the miserable oaf? I don't think I can ever understand it, Cissy."

Narcissa replied, absently. But her lips seemed to quirk when she was pulled close at the waist. And she hitched a light breath. "You have to know, I love him, Bella... He has his moments. He's my husband. I love him." She replied.

Bellatrix pressed her hips against Narcissa. "I have my moments too. But I'm only your sister." She chimed. Playfully, she tilt her head to the side. And Narcissa scoffed.

"Dearest Bella, you're made up of moments." She said, adding to her statement.

"Well." The other witch leaned into the crane of her sister's neck. She cackled a dark churn. Dark lace stockings brushed against the hem of Narcissa's skirt. And steadily, it settled, resting upon the paved mantle behind her. Dead silence. Then, Bellatrix laughter chimed again.

She pushed away from Narcissa; and her back was forced against the mantle. The harsh movement churned a low and hollow grunt from the woman.

As she steadied from the cobbled surface, she frowned, eying Bellatrix.

A sheer moonlight glow shadowed her features, and formed a silhouette of her. The gritty background of the tormented surrounding made Bellatrix look almost innocent as she reached down, offering her hand to Narcissa. Then she whirled around. Her slippers were silk over the mahogany flooring. But the broken glass at her feet cracked against the pressure of her every step. It grit at her feet with each turn. The demented witch seemed bright as ever in her surroundings.

Then, in her peculiar glory, Narcissa laughed. "You're ridiculous." She said. Blinking images of a flickering candlelight and smirking features came to mind: her running imagination came to play, and she shook it away at once.

Bellatrix seemed to read into her wandering mind, though she really didn't need to. Her sister's dazed features said enough. Still she had to ask. But her curiosity too faded, and she decided upon another question; a question that had her eyes cower.

"Cissa. . . Does it matter," she called tersely. "How Lucius treats you. Does it matter?"

Less than a breath stood between both. Narcissa grit her teeth together, managing her silence. Bellatrix only rejoiced, taking keen notice to her hesitance.

Naturally, it left her wondering. And she spoke again, gently this time, "I can be civil if that's what you'd like. I can be civil if that's what you need." Her grip loosened, and long fingers trailed, dragging across the soft material of Narcissa's robes.

"You've never been known to be civil," she acknowledged. "Should I really believe you?" A rhetorical question.

"No." Bellatrix answered, preceding a smug grin. "Never." She added. And excitement had Narcissa smiling, a foolish look to hold. Especially in contrast to Bellatrix who's grin widened, predatorily.

Two graceless hands were held firm at the madam Malfoy's waist. A breathy gasp followed when she dug the tips of her fingers into the curve of her waist, steadying the woman - she had stumbled over her own ankle.

Less than her seemly-self, Narcissa tilt slightly backward in her struggle to compose. Bellatrix brought her in again, tugging at her waist, fingers pressed to her full hips. Another breathy moan. Sullen eyes peaked through tangled tresses of curly dark hair. And in a lovely contrast a smirk grew considerably from the corner of bright lips - Narcissa's lips.


End file.
